Stuck in Neverland
by TopazOwl
Summary: Five teens get taken to Neverland and find out about a curse on the once young Peter Pan, who has a different attitude on the world. HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: Stuck in Neverland

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Summary**: Five teens get taken to Neverland and find out about a curse on the once young Peter Pan, who now has now has a different attitude about the world.

**Editor's Note: **Hi, this is ImmortalFire503, TopazOwl's Editor/Poster. I edit her story for any mistake and I type and post them… heehee, anywho, enjoy!!

**Author's Note**: Yeah! Finally my Peter Pan fanfic! This is my third fanfic! Read my others please! (A Black Rose and Murphy's Law, which is shared by IF503 and is on her account). I would like to thank my editor, IF503!! Oh, and Trevor, sorry for the bashings!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Peter Pan, but I wish I did!!

"We need an emergency room!" yells a girl with long brown hair put in a ponytail and dark evergreen eyes. She was laughing hard as she watched her friend Jeron, who has curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes, strangle another boy with light-almost-blonde-brown-hair and azure eyes, Nathan. A red headed girl with brown eyes bounced on her feet, laughing. Tiffiny, a girl with short highlighted brown hair and brown eyes, tried to calm her redheaded friend Liz down, but it didn't work at all.

Jeron finally let go of his friend's throat and plopped down on the couch. Liz grabbed a remote and put in a random DVD. Sitting down besides Jeron, Amber took the bowl of popcorn from Tiffiny. "Hey!" Tiffiny says, sitting next to her and reclaiming the bowl. The five teens watched the movie The Village with much interest, until the phone rang, bringing them back to reality.

"Hello?" Jeron answers. He suddenly glared at the phone annoyed and said, "Don't call back, she's busy." And hung up on the person.

"Who was that?" Amber asks, confused.

He glared at her darkly and said, "Trevor."

"But, how did he get your number?" Liz asked Jeron.

"Amber, did you give him the number?" Tiffiny asked suddenly. Amber smiled weakly and nodded.

Before Jeron could yell profanities at her the phone rang once more. Jeron picked up the phone, glaring and answered it as he sadly doesn't have caller ID. And then, glaring at the phone, hung up without another word. "Why the hell did you give Trevor Jeron's number?" Liz asks, brushing some hair out of her face. Amber opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and shrugged. The phone started ringing again, which caused everybody to glare at Amber.

"Let me handle this one." Nathan says, reaching for the phone. Jeron handed him the phone, letting confusion cross his face. Nathan cleared his throat and answered it, "Hello, this is man on man hotline, what's your sign?" Jeron, Amber, Liz and Tiffiny held in their laughs and moved closer to hear what was going to happen next.

"Aries," Trevor mumbled, loud enough into the phone so the other four could hear it too.

"That makes me happy. You're with me." Nathan says, with a silly grin on his face. ((AN: Nathan isn't really gay. He's just joking… or is he?))

Jeron, getting in on the moment grabbed the phone and said to Trevor, "I'm sorry, this man is taken." And once again hung up. This time they burst out laughing, instead of glaring. The laughing went to giggles when the phone started ringing again.

Liz picked up this time, giggling. "Hello, I'm sorry but Amber cant talk on the phone. We are waiting for the King of Norway to cal and you are so not him." And she hung up on him, giggling like a maniac.

"I wonder why he wants to talk to me so badly?" Amber says confused.

"Yeah so do I…" Tiffiny says, glancing at Amber. She shrugs and looks at the phone… which starts ringing… AGAIN!!!

Jeron grabbed the phone, smiling like a lunatic and answered, "Hello, rainbow hotline, you are now going to be put on hold." He murmurs to Tiffiny, who takes the phone and starts singing, "Hey, salad tastes so goooood! Salad, it tastes so good! I want to eat it everyday! I sat at the table, eating my salad and said hey ho, this salad is off the flow!" Then hung up. ((No offense to those who are vegetarians))

The fifteen-year-old laughed their heads off for about five minutes… until IT rang again. Jeron, who had FINALLY had enough, grabbed the phone and set it down in front of his computer speakers and turned on the most annoying song ever… fresh eggs! (Really, REALLY annoying!))

Here's a sample (imagine a little blonde girl in a pink dress singing this)

Eggs… get your eggs here!

Fresh and white eggs are here.

Wiggle-jiggle, yellow middle

That's the best of what you are

I love you eggs… (It goes on! Evilness!)

He then slammed him bedroom door shut and sat next to his friends, continuing the, now delayed, movie marathon. His parents came upstairs to find their son and his friends passed out on couches, which were shaped like a squared C, facing the TV and gaming systems. Smiling, they laid blankets on each one and called their parents to make sure it was all right if they spent the night.

Late into the night a cool breeze blew in bringing the scent of apple blossoms into the room. Amber stirred in her sleep. A figure, cloaked in darkness, came through the window and into the upstairs movie room. He walked around the teens, looking at them each slowly. He stopped moving when Amber murmured in her sleep. A small light suddenly flew into the room, circling the dark figure in golden light.

It was a boy with almost skater length brown hair and light blue eyes, who was wearing a tight black long-sleeved shirt with dark green cargo pant and ivy circling his waist, acting as a belt. He whispered to the small golden ball that made bell noises, sweet bell noises. The glowing golden sphere of light flew out of the window and hovered there. Amber's eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked above her, opening her mouth to scream.

Authors Note: Review or else! Please! Do it, do it now!! NO FLAMES!!


	2. note for updates

A/n

Hey everyone! This will be updated as soon as possible, my editor, and friend is just a little…slow. To say the least.

Please review and urge her to update!

Thanks!


End file.
